love and Betrayal
by callmebirdie
Summary: Sequel to 'Unexpected Love'. This deals with the twins, Arya and Remy. Eragon can't look at his kids without feeling pain. They are raised by Nasuada and Draco. What happens when rivary gets out of hand? SORRY DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Rating: M for language, themes and later lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Sequel to **_**Unexpected Love. **_**This deals with the twins, Arya and Remy. After the death of harry, Eragon couldn't looked at his children. They were raised by Nasuada and the Varden. But what happens when sibling rivalry gets out of hand? Can anyone get Eragon out of his depression to help his kids? Read to find out.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue

Eragon paced the length of the hall. He was worried about his husband.

Harry had gone through the first pregnancy well. It wasn't until the actual birth that they found out that he was having twins. Even then the birth was faster than this. Harry had gone into labor that morning. It was now nearing almost midnight.

Arya and Remy watched their father pace from their doors. The two ten year's olds could see his worry plainly on his face.

The elf Queen Islazandi sent over came out of the bedroom. She sighed as she shut the door.

Eragon Turned towards her. He stopped dead when he seen her face. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Shadeslayer. Even with magic, I could not save him or the baby." She bowed her head as she left.

He starred at her back for a second before rushing into the bedroom.

Arya tip-toed to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear her father crying and begging. She could barely hear the sound of her papa's (Harry's) voice. Within minutes that was gone.

Three weeks later, the twins were packed and being shipped to live with Nasuada and the Varden. Nasuada had come by to pick them up herself.

The twins listened as the leader of the Varden talked to their father. "Why, Eragon? You can't just abandon you kids." she scolded him.

"I can't do it, Lady Nasuada. I can't look at them. Every time they look at me with those eyes, I think of Harry. I can't take living with the constant reminders. Please take them with you."

"Fine but know this. If you let them go you are losing the only part of Harry that is left." Her footsteps became louder as she walked towards the door.

The twins scrambled back to their rooms to finish packing. They saddled their horses and made their way to Surda. Arya's orange dragon, Neon, flew overhead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think? Tell me honestly. I know this is short, but this is just the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Also those of you familiar with **_**Fairly Odd Parents,**_** I was not thinking of Remy Bucksaplenty for the name. I was thinking about Remus. Have fun reading. callmebirdie signing out. =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

*10 years later*

"Come on, Arya. You can't beat me." Remy dodged one of his sister's roundhouse kicks.

"You want to bet?" Arya made to punch Remy's face. When her brother moved to block it, she crouched down and swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his back.

"Ouch," he laid there for a minute.

"She won," their instructor walked up. He had short blonde, almost white, hair and grey eyes.

"Thanks, Uncle Draco." Arya wiped the sweat from her brow. He long brown hair was up in a messy bun. Her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

"For what?" Draco helped Remy stand.

"For teaching us how to fight."

"Yeah, this is cool." Remy tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. It had escaped the braid he always wore it in. His eyes showed the same excitement as his sister.

"It's called martial arts, in my old world." Draco spoke as he headed towards the house. He and Nasuada had bought it when the twins had come to live with them. It was sitting outside the capital of Surda. The twins followed him inside.

"Will we ever get to see your world?" Arya stopped him in the dining room.

"I don't know. Only two people knew the way to get back and forth. They are both dead."

"How did you get here?" Remy tapped his wand against his leg. It was Harry's phoenix feather wand.

"Did I ever tell you that Harry and I were lovers?"

"What?" The twins looked at each other.

"Yeah. Harry and I were schoolmates. We fell in love then I betrayed him. I joined the Dark Lord." The twins knew the story of their papa and how he was cursed. "When Harry found out, he was devastated. He wished he could disappear. He landed here, not ten feet from your father and Saphira. While it was only a few days here, he was gone for almost three months in my world. My heart reached out to Harry's and I was transported here."

"Is that how you met Aunt Nasuada?" Arya loved hearing the stories. She would listen to her papa talk about his adventures in his world. They were her bedtime stories when she was little.

"I found him wondering in the foot hills of the Boor Mountains." Nasuada kidded her husband on the cheek. "He had come from the desert. I cared for him and ended up loving him."

"Where were father and papa during this?" Remy liked the adventure parts of the stories.

"Your father was with the dwarves. King Orik had kept him in Farthen Dur so that he wouldn't get into trouble. He wanted to rescue your papa."

"I thought papa didn't leave father's side since they met?" Arya recalled the story from her father.

"Neither of them wanted to remember what happened." Draco took up the story. "For a year, Harry was a prisoner of Galbatorix. He had given himself up so Murtagh wouldn't have to hurt his brother."

"Uncle Murtagh worked for the king?"

"He forced me too." Murtagh entered the dining room. "I knocked but no one heard me."

"That's okay," Nasuada smiled at him.

"Did you really work for the king?" Arya asked as she hugged her uncle.

"Worked? No. I was forced to serve him. I am the son of one of his old followers. When Thorn hatched for me, the king tortured me into submitting to him. When that didn't work, he tortured Thorn. Finally he found out my true name and I became his servant."

"Did Galbatorix order you to kidnap papa?"

"No I used Harry as bait to capture Eragon. Then Harry helped me when Galbatorix had almost killed me. I helped him escape and tried to kill Galbatorix. As you know that didn't happen."

"Obviously," Remy muttered.

Murtagh slapped the back of the boy's head. "Be nice. Nasuada, I actually came to talk to you."

"Follow me," Nasuada stood and led him down the hall to her office.

Arya pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like an ear on a string. She put the string in her ear and slid the other down the hall.

"You didn't," Draco whispered. "You took one of Harry's extendable ears? Does that thing even still work?"

Yeah, now shush."

Murtagh's voice came through loud and clear. "Some of the Varden are worried."

"Worried about what?" Nasuada's chair scraped the floor.

"Galbatorix is on the move. He has been seen outside the city."

"What about Shruikan?"

"No one has seen him, just the king."

"This is bad," she stopped speaking for a minute. "Have you gone to see Eragon?"

"Thorn wanted to see Saphira. She's just as depressed as Eragon is. Pearl was her daughter. She misses her. No matter what Thorn said, she would not move out from under his window. I went to his study to talk to him. He just looked out the window. I don't even think he heard me. I think he's reliving his memories of Harry."

"What are we going to do? We need him."

"He's long dead. He died along with Harry."

"Damn. We can't do anything for him. Let's not tell Arya and Remy. They can't know."

"I can't believe he would do this to his own children. He was ecstatic when he found out Harry was pregnant. He doing to his children what Brom and our mother did to him."

"Brom suffered when Selene and Saphira died. He told Selene to give the baby to her brother."

Arya pulled back the extendable ear. She turned to Draco. "Who is Brom?"

"Brom was a legendary rider. He defeated the last member of the Forsworn and took Saphira's egg from Galbatorix. He helped start the Varden and is your grandfather. He died fifteen years ago, just before Harry showed up."

"Wow," she fell silent with the new information.

Nasuada and Murtagh returned from their conversation. Arya showed no indication that she heard any of it. Murtagh turned to his niece. "How are your studies going?"

"Good," she smiled at him. "Uncle Draco is teaching us martial arts. It's the magic I'm having trouble with."

"I could help. I don't have to head back to the Varden yet."

"Yay. Thank you. I can't quite get the pronunciation of the ancient language right."

Remy frowned as he listened to them talk. He twirled his wand in his fingers.

Draco clapped his shoulder. "We'll work on out magic, while they work on theirs."

"Okay, Uncle." Remy nodded without looking up from the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know these chapters are a little short. I use to have a problem with too long chapters. Now they are too short. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm still writing the next. It will take a little while. Also, I'm on Facebook. My email is winry_. You can find me on there. Just tell me your fanfiction name so I can see who has read this. Thanks. **


End file.
